One Sweet Day
by BrennaAimee
Summary: What happens when Santana's past comes crashing into her present? Have you ever wondered how Santana became who she is? How it was so easy for her to cross the boundaries between friend and lover with Brittany? *One Shot*


A/N: This one shot just came to me and I felt I needed to write it down. I didn't know if I was going to publish or not, but decided to after talking to youngalaska of course. She always gets me into something. ;) I thought about making it chaptered, but I knew the chapters would be too short and choppy. I hope that yall enjoy it.

Brittany and Santana linked pinkies, turning away from their lockers and walking down the hall. Santana walked Brittany to her class placing a quick peck on her lips and turning to head to her own classroom.

"What's up Wheezy?

Mercedes eyed Santana as she took her seat beside her.

"How was your weekend Satan?"

"You know the usual partying and getz'n ma macc on with Britts."

"And again too much detail" Mercedes laughed.

"You know you like it, if I didn't have Britts... As good as we sing together could you imagine the sex?" Mercedes pushed Santana laughing at her friend's playful antics. Mercedes was one of Santana's closest friends lately and was more than use to Santana's meaningless flirting.

The two turned to face the front when the teacher started her lecture. As soon as the teacher retired to her desk the two began talking again while doing their homework. Right before the next bell rang Mercedes phone started vibrating as she pulled it out it displayed a picture of none other than Mr. Kurt Hummel.

"Oh lord what does gossip extraordinaire want?"

"Why does he have to be all that Satan?" Mercedes laughed.

"Because gossip is his thing, what did he say?"

"Some girl is in the office and he doesn't have a clue as to who she is."

"Exactly gossip. At least he could come with something more useful, like the creepy janitor trying to sleep with Coach Sylvester again."

Both girls looked at each other laughing deeply. The bell rang and the girls grabbed their things and walking into the hall. Santana made her way toward the class Brittany was leaving. Upon reaching the door she grabbed Brittany who was coming out of the class backwards. Santana smirked as Brittany squealed loudly in shock. Santana clapped her hand over Britt's mouth and whispered loving words in her ear knowing Britt hated to get startled.

Brittany glared at Santana earning her a hug.

"I still don't like you doing that." Brittany said as she placed a kiss on Santana's nose causing her to close her eyes savoring the sweet action. "Come on San let's get to glee. I think Quinn and Rachel are doing a duet!" Brittany dragged her to their lockers throwing their books in. Brittany took off sprinting causing San to chase after her.

"I win!" Britt yelled sliding into her chair.

"As you always insist upon." Santana whispered into her ear after she plopped down on her lap. Santana and Brittany engaged in conversation with Mike and Tina. As the bell rang Santana got quiet. She was listening to the whispers of the other glee members.

"Oh I know she's a lesbian. You should have seen how she was dressed."

"I heard she had some girl with her and the girl had her finger in her back pocket."

"She's definitely not used to being around this school. This is a small town. It's not normal to be so open so quickly. It took Santana a long time, as it did Kurt. Even my dads still have trouble with it."

"I bet she hits on Santana. Lesbian drama... Hot" Puck chimed in. Santana looked over at the group.

"Ok first off Puck there would be no lesbian drama. Brittany is it for me. Second why is it a big deal if we get a new girl that is a lesbian? Of all people I figured it wouldn't be a big deal to this club. You welcomed me and Kurt when we came out what is the difference if someone else is gay. Kurt I get your whole point in this was fashion."

"Santana.." Rachel Berry was of course the first to speak. "It took you two a while to admit it to yourselves or us. We just aren't used to anyone being so open so quickly."

"Whatever dwarf."

Santana knew they didn't mean anything by it. It was just the way a small town was, which is why more than anything she wanted to get out of there after graduation. Anything different was discussed entirely too much. She too talked about people, but when she was at her worst it was either defending someone she cared for or when she was dealing with being different herself.

"Ok Ladies and gentlemen sorry I'm late. Rachel and Quinn, you have something prepared?"

"Yes Mr. Shue we do. This is a song by Quinn's favorite band. Correatown. We both fell in love with this and wanted to share it." Rachel stood up and walked to the center of the room. Quinn stayed put.

_"Ready or not, I hear the clock tock ticking away though I'd ask for those hands in place."_

After a few more lines Quinn stood up looking Rachel in the eyes and singing along with her, inching closer to her. Slowly they turned singing to the rest of the room. Santana let her anger boil down and began to just enjoy the music singing along quietly. She laid her head on Brittany's shoulder the blonde kissed her head and swayed gently to the music to not disturb Santana.

_"Well, maybe, what you want is right here."_ Quinn sang looking at Rachel and smiling.

A loud unfamiliar applause came from the doorway startling everyone. Everyone turned to look and gasping it was obviously the girl that had caused such uproar in the beginning of class. The girl was standing leaned up against the door with another girl standing behind her with her pinky in the firsts back pocket. She stood 5'9 tan long curly hair, a flat billed hat a top her head. An oversized letterman-style jacket with the word 'CREW' in old english letters down the side was over her tight black tank top. Her jeans legs were tucked behind the tongue of her high top jordans.

"Lucy Fabray, its about time you learned how to use that voice."

"Actually she goes by Quinn now" Rachel stated matter-of-factly surprised the blonde beside her wasn't going off.

"Toni?" Quinn took off over to the doorway and was picked up by the girl in a hug.

"Hey"

Everyone looked on in confusion.

"How are you? It's been years?"

"I know, you've changed a lot 'Quinn'"

"It's a long story."

"I'm glad to see you, really. Maybe we can catch up soon."

"Of course" Quinn replied going back to sit in her seat, pulling Rachel who was just standing dumbfounded. Everyone was still sitting shocked obviously Quinn knew her but she was still standing there. Everyone looked around for the person making eye contact with this stranger. One by one eyes started slowly landing on Santana who looks like he had seen a ghost. Brittany grabbed her girlfriends hand and began rubbing circles on it.

"Santana Lopez" The girl smirked.

"Antonia Bernard" Santana breathed out finally.

"Do you not know how to speak?"

"I... I'm in shock Toni. What the... What are you doing here?"

"I come to see you. Can a girl get a hug or something?"

Santana got up and slowly walked to Antonia, her eyes never leaving the taller girl's. Her eyes were still questioning. When she reached her she grabbed her and held on as tight as she could. Antonia wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's shoulders and visibly relaxed.

As Santana let go she stared up into the other girl's face. She noticed something new. A gash, verging on a scar, graced the girl's face, it ran from above her eyebrow to the top of her lip. It was definitely defined. Antonia caught onto the staring and saw Santana's hand twitch.

"You can touch it." Antonia breathed out. Santana slowly reached up and ran her finger from the top of gash to the bottom. Antonia closed her eyes flinching and taking in the contact.

"How?"

"I'll explain it all later... You are in class."

"Mr. Schue, this is one of my friends from when I was very, very young. Can she stay?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. Your name is Antonia right?"

"You can call me Toni, yes sir."

"Well Toni, come on in. Do you sing or dance?"

Toni grabbed the front of her jacket and pulled it out to show it. "I'm a dancer."

"That's great. I'm sure that some of the members will have a group song or one people will just get involved in. Feel free to join."

Antonia reached out for the girl that was behind her. They went to sit in between Santana and Quinn for the remainder of Glee. Santana kept sending glances Antonia's way, each time Antonia just sent her a barely there smile.

When the bell rang signaling school was out no one from Glee left the room. Finally someone spoke out.

"Am I the only one curious as to who this girl is and how she knows Quinn as Lucy and Santana?" Puck's voice rang out.

"You know, Mohawk, you or anyone else could just ask. Instead of making some big ass exclamation about it."

"Ok, well who are you and how do you know them?"

"I'm Toni, as I told your teacher. And I've known Santana since she was what? 5?" Santana just nodded. "and seeing as how _Quinn_, as you all call her, didn't go to the same school as Santana when we were younger, my guess is you didn't know Santana knew Lucy Fabray." Quinn just shook her head.

"So you two have known each other that long?" Rachel said.

"Yeah Rach, Santana and I went to day care together." Quinn said quietly.

"You are quiet Santana."

"Shut it pretty boy" Santana snapped at Blaine.

"So I see you still have some habits from when you were around us."

"Santana used to go on vacation every year with her Tia Ella. She had a vacation home where we lived."

"Lived?" Santana asked.

"I'll explain later, San."

"I'm probably half the reason she has the attitude she has. My guess is she still fights?"

"Not since her and Brittany got together, but she's still our residential Satan." Mercedes smiled at Toni.

"Brittany, huh? Maybe that's not the only thing that rubbed off..."

"Whoa! Are you implying..."

"Antonia!" Santana shrieked. "Not their business."

"Ok, I hate to interrupt this catch up session, but we have an upcoming competition we need to practice for. After school practice you know." Rachel cut through.

"Got it short stack. San, i'll be in the parking lot with the crew. I'm in the phantom. Can we go eat or something after you get out of here?"

"Sure thing, Brittany and I will meet you."

Antonia walked out with the other girl right on her heels. Santana turned to Quinn who looked just as confused as Santana. Santana hadn't seen Antonia in a few years; she has barely even talked to her or her twin Adriana. She had talked to Adriana more recently than Antonia. Santana turned to Brittany who definitely looked curious, but wouldn't ask.

"You can ask you know."

"Were you and her...?"

Everyone got quiet as Brittany asked. Everyone was facing away but steadily listening trying to get more information.

"I know you are all listening. At least own up to it losers." Santana faced Britt to talk. "Antonia was my first girl crush. She has a twin sister, Adriana, Adri is my best and longest best friend. They are a couple years older than we are. They defended me one day to some neighborhood kids and toughened me up, taught me to not fear anyone. After spending many summers there and many nights at their house... We were all close. Antonia eventually realized she was gay and I was curious. I thought she was beautiful. She was tough yet sweet. She has always been a dancer. She was perfect to me, but that's not what I thought it was. I thought I just wanted to be closer to her. Toni told me she liked me, she figured it would scare me off, but quite opposite we got closer. Toni was my first everything. I didn't know I loved her then, but looking back I did."

"I knew I wasn't your first, but I didn't know it was another girl." Britt pouted.

"You are the first girl I made love to." Santana kissed her pout. "I wasn't your first girl experience either so shh." Santana whispered, now keeping their conversation between them.

They began practicing, but Santana's mind was elsewhere the whole time. When Glee was over Santana linked pinkies with Brittany and walked out to the parking lot.

Most of the Glee club was walking out around the same time. Puck walked right over wanting to admire the Phantom. Antonia opened the door to let him look inside. There were two other cars parked a couple parking spots down. Everyone was in between the cars, most were in a circle. Antonia's car trunk was popped open playing music.

Mike and Tina stopped to watch as people were stepping in the circle to dance then 'throwing' the dance to another person. Brittany was watching intently, of course being a dancer she was admiring. She recognized the styles. One was a little less familiar to her, but all were amazing.

Santana pulled her and walked to the girl that had come in with Antonia. Antonia had just had the dance 'thrown' to her. Santana watched as she moved with such fluidity, it had always been the reason she loved to watch her dance. Santana could tell something was different. Maybe it was just growing up and her style transforming, she just wasn't as hype as she used to be the passion was still there just the energy wasn't as high.

"Hey Santana" The girl said.

"Hi..."

"Sorry, I'm Chelsea."

"Nice to meet you, this is my girlfriend Brittany." Chelsea smiled.

"Thanks Chels" Toni said grabbing her jacket off of Chelsea's lap and putting it in the car.

"So you're Brittany?" Toni asked.

"Yeah!" Brittany plastered a smile on her face. "You are really an amazing dancer."

"Thank you Brittany." Toni smiled this time Santana caught it, the sadness in Toni's eyes. Toni didn't even take the time to be a smartass to Brittany, a key characteristic for the dark haired girl. "So, where would ya'll like to eat?"

"Breadstix is San's favorite restaurant." Brittany offered up.

"Breadstix it is. Can yall meet me in 2 hours? I'm going to run to the hotel for a second."

"Sure. Come on baby." Brittany pulled Santana. Santana smiled at Brittany and kissed her cheek before walking with her.

Antonia and Chelsea went to the hotel to get changed.

"When are you going to tell her T?"

"I have to tonight, but Chels I'm still not ok with this, how am I going to hold it together?"

"I don't know, but you know I'm here for you right?"

"You always are, thank you babe."

"Of course, besides I'm pretty sure everyone thinks we are together. Bout time I got the benefits of being your best friend. The infamous Toni's girl." Chelsea winked at her friend causing her to laugh lightly. The pair finished getting ready and headed for Breadstix.

When they arrived they waited on Santana and Brittany. Soon they were all having dinner. Santana and Antonia were catching up and sharing memories while they all got to know each other better. Everyone thoroughly enjoyed dinner and even all went to get ice cream.

"So Toni, what are you doing in Lima?"

"I come to see Santana, but my crew got a gig. Obviously somewhere around here is where an upcoming artist wanted to do a music video and asked our crew to be in the vid. What makes it even better is that they have no choreography for us. He really just wants us to do what we do. We came up with some of our own choreo so we are going to incorporate it."

"That's amazing. I would love to do something like that. Anything to do with dancing is a dream of mine."

"It was.. Is mine too. It's how I got my Phantom, but dancing has always kept _me_ alive... How about you come to the video shoot?" Toni perked up.

It was very subtle but Santana heard Toni emphasize the 'me' in the last sentence, which only fueled her curiosity even more.

Soon the night came to an end and everyone parted ways. Hugs and numbers were exchanged.

The middle of the night Antonia awoke from the dream she was having. She has to see Santana. She got her phone out and text her.

'San, can you get out, please. We need to talk."'

Twenty minutes later she got a text back. 'Yeah. Pick me up at 6003 S. High St.'

Antonia threw her J's on and brushed her teeth. She didn't bother getting dressed or anything else. She left in her wife beater and jogging pants.

She pulled up at the address and text Santana to tell her she was there. Santana walked out of the door soon after. She got into the passenger side silently, not bothering with pleasantries which both were more than accustomed to.

Antonia drove to a place overlooking the city she and the crew had found the day before. Santana turned to look at her.

"What's this about Toni, what is going on?" Santana regretted the tone in her voice. She hated being woken up, but she saw the unshed tears in Toni's eyes.

Toni jumped out of the car and went to sit on the back. Santana got out after her.

"Antonia!" San said frustrated. When she stepped around the back of the car Toni was sobbing uncontrollably. The one thing Santana had never seen was Toni crying. Toni was her strength. She walked in front of Toni and just pulled her tightly. She held her for probably half an hour before Toni even showed the slightest sign of slowing down.

"San... I lied. I'm not here for a gig. The gig is in two months." she sobbed into Santana's shoulder.

"Ok, that's not a big deal."

"It is. San, she... She's dead. It's my fault. I ..."

"Who?" Santana's voice broke as her stomach dropped.

"Adri-Adriana" Toni choked out.

"My best friend Adriana? Your twin? No. No she not. She's fine. Please tell me she's fine T"

Toni looked at Santana in her eyes. Santana just slid down to the ground. She couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible. This was Adriana. This was someone that was a constant in her life. This was a person that meant more than anyone could imagine to her. Adriana was like her sister. They didn't talk much but Santana knew she was a phone call or text away.

Antonia slid down her car and grabbed Santana as tight as she could. Neither of them were able to breathe properly or hold themselves together. They sat crying until the sun started to peak out. Antonia knew Santana had school.

"San, do you want me to take you back home?" she managed between sniffles.

"I wasn't at home. I was at Brittany's. Toni... Can I just curl up and sleep with you like old times please?"

"Of course. Let Britt know you're ok. Let's head to the hotel."

Toni tapped on Chelsea's shoulder. Chelsea looked up at her, kissed her on the forehead, and patted Santana on the way out of the room. Santana wanted to jerk away from the girl's pats, but couldn't even bring herself to do that. Antonia walked over to her and pulled her to the bed. Antonia laid down. Santana got in the bed and curled into her.

"T?" Santana asked sounding like she was five again.

"Yes?"

"H-how?"

"Are you sure you want to hear?"

"No but please?"

"She went with me to a club. The crew danced. I was of course in the middle aging everything on. I-I play too much. Maybe I took some of the pranks and jokes too far. I don't know, but I did something to piss someone off. Adriana waited on me outside of the club. I guess I waited too long. When I hit the alley to go home, I saw her talking to someone and before I could even register what happened she was ambushed. They hit her in the head with a brick repetitively. They thought she was  
me. I heard them yell, 'where is your crew now?' I ran full force toward them. I tackled the one with the brick. I didn't care what happened. They just had the wrong sister. They had no idea I was a twin until they saw me. The person kicking her stopped in shock. There was so much blood. It was all red. They... another grabbed a beer bottle busted it and swung it at me, hints my face gash. I, I didn't get to her in time. I didn't stop them. They killed my baby sister. All over some club antics..."

Santana listened to every detail cringing. She couldn't imagine how Toni felt. Adri was Toni's world and vice versa. They were their own people but they didn't do anything without each other.

"My dream did this. I wish I could go back. If I could go back to when we were kids and I first wanted to dance, I would change it. I don't care about any joy it has given me in the past. I don't want it any more."

"Toni, why are you still with the crew. Why are you still dancing? Don't get me wrong. I don't agree, I think dancing is a part of you, but if this is the way you feel."

"I held her, while the ambulance was on the way. She was worried about my damn face. She was trying to laugh it all off. I apologized and apologized. I told her if she would just stay with me I would never dance again. I just needed her. I didn't need anything else. She made me promise... I had to promise her I wouldn't give it up, that I'd do it for her. I told her no. I felt her getting weak. She wouldn't rest until I promised. So I did. The crew surrounded us and heard me promise. The crew is our family. They wouldn't even let me come here alone... She brought up the time in the garage when you her and I danced and sang together. She said it was then she knew I had a future dancing. She said she... She missed us all together. She said she loves us. She wanted me to make sure you knew she loves you. She laughed because she didn't even know why that was the memory that came to her in that moment. She died in my arms, San. I don't know why that was the memory she pulled on, but she did and here I am. I think she knew you were the only one I'd let anything go with."

"Toni, she doesn't blame you. Don't blame yourself. She wouldn't want that. I... I'm so sorry. I don't even know what to say." Santana began to cry with Antonia and both fell asleep holding onto each other with vice grips.

Santana woke up in a cold sweat. She dreamed of Adriana. She turned and looked at Antonia who was sleeping. Even in her sleep the girl wasn't finding peace and Santana knew she probably never would again. Her friend was now holding a guilt that no one would ever understand. Santana tightened her grip on Toni causing the girl to stir. Toni's eyes fluttered open and she gave her a sad smile.

"Hmm... Kinda like old times."

"What you mean when I would get jealous you had a girl in your bed and I'd ask you to let me stay with you for whatever reason? When you would kick them out? Just so you know... Most the reasons were lies." Santana laughed at her younger self.

"Yeah except this time I pulled you away from your girlfriend."

"T, speaking of girlfriends..."

"Yeah?"

"Did you really kick yours out when I got here?"

"She's ok. She went to our boy TR's room. Besides, she's not my girlfriend."

"She's not?"

"Na, she's... Well she and I have a relationship like we had, except I'm not sleeping with her. Honestly San, I couldn't deal with a girlfriend now. I'm doing good to deal with my friends being around." Santana watched a single tear run down her cheek on her scar. Santana reached to wipe it off.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No, you are the only person that I'm ok with. May I ask you a question?"

"Have you ever kept one to yourself?"

"Well rude ass... Anyways, are you ok? I did just run into town and spring this on you. Adri was yours too."

"Do I really have any right to be upset?"

"Of course you do. She was yours. We all had a major influence on each others lives. If anyone has the right to be upset, you are one of those people."

"Then honestly?" Antonia nodded "I have regrets. T, I should have called her. I should have kept in better contact with her. When was her funeral?"

"It was three days ago."

"I should have been there Antonia!" Santana's voice broke as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I know. I know baby I know." Toni sat up holding Santana tight and rocking her back and forth. "I wanted you there, I swear I did. I just couldn't leave the family and everything. I know you are family, but San I've been nothing but numb. You had school too. You know how Adriana was about your education. That girl believed in you. We talked about you many times. Santana, I had too pick out my twin's casket. I had to pretty much look at myself in a casket. It floods my dreams every night. It was supposed to be me. It should have been me!"

Santana sobbed holding on to half of her past. She wanted more than anything for it to all be a dream. "Don't say that. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

"I'll never let this go like we did. I promise. I'm here now." Antonia watched as this beautiful girl before her reverted back to childhood. She was once again that little five year old she defended.

"Come on Santana. You need to at least go to the last half of school."

Antonia took Santana to her house to get a change of clothes and then dropped her off at school, after promising she would attend after school Glee.

After Santana got out of the car it was like her defense was gone. All she could think about was Adriana and how Antonia must feel. She couldn't, no she wouldn't cry at school. He wanted more than anything to cry, but that wasn't an option. She walked the halls numbly. It was lunch but she didn't want to eat. She let her feet lead her and of course she ended up in the choir room. She sat in a chair and looked around. She pulled her phone out and found the instrumental she was looking for. She really needed to get this out. She placed the phone beside her in a chair. She needed to move though, or at least be on her feet.

_"Sorry, I never told you all I wanted to say" She dug deep down and started. "Now its too late to hold you cause you've flown away, so far away._

Never had I imagined living without your smile, feeling and knowing you hear me, keeps me alive. Alive."  
  
Just as the chorus was about to start someone heard her singing and peeked in. She slowly and quietly pushed the door open. She watched Santana working things out. She knew her friend was broken. She did all she could do. She sang with her.

_"And I know you're shining down on me from heaven like so many friends we lost along the way." _Santana jumped upon hearing the familiar voice mixing perfectly with her own. She turned to face Quinn as they kept singing. _"and I know eventually we'll be together. One sweet day"_ Quinn whispered the next line alone. _"Picture a little scene of heaven"_

Quinn took over on the next verse and Santana silently let some tears fall. They finished the song and Quinn had Santana's hands tightly in her own bringing the up to her moth and kissing them before pulling her into a hug.

"Adrianna's dead Q." Quinn froze at the words. No she never knew them like Santana did, but when she visited with Santana the twins were nothing but sweet to her and took really good care of her. To say the information shocked her was an understatement. Adrianna wasn't much older than they are. Life is short. Quinn was upset but she knew this was nothing compared to the way Santana must be feeling. Quinn did all she knew to do. She held her friend wishing she could keep the hurt away from her.

Santana eventually lifted her head. "Thank you"

"Don't mention it. You know Brittany has been worried about you, well and jealous."

"Jealous? Why?"

"The girl that was your first is in town and you obviously snuck out in the middle of the night and she hasn't heard from you. Where do you think her mind is?"

"Shit. I didn't mean to worry her, but after I found out... I didn't want to let Toni go."

"I know and I understand. Just explain to her."

Quinn left Santana in the choir room and went to her class when the bell rang. Santana text Brittany and asked her to meet her in the choir room.

It took ten minutes for Brittany to walk through the door. San knew she had study hall that period so she could get out. She didn't speak when she walked in just went and sat down in the chair next to Santana's. San knew this meant she was pissed. Britt always talked or showed affection even when she was upset.

"Brittany" Santana tried but was cut off.

"Did you have a good night?" She deadpanned.

"Brittany, please don't. Just hear me out."

"Really S, your first love comes into town and you sneak out of my house in the middle of the night. I haven't spent a night away from you when I didn't have to since you told your parents. If you didn't stay you told me when you were leaving and now you just leave without a word? I woke up worried. I even had Lord Tubbingon looking for you with me. You didn't answer your phone. I..."

"Brittany my best friend is dead!" Santana all but shouted. She didn't mean to raise her voice but Britt was carrying on. Santana knew from the ramblings more than anything she knew Brittany was scared to lose her. She regretted raising her voice when Brittany jumped but she saw the light bulb go of in her girlfriends head. "Antonia's sister is dead Brittany. She came to tell me. I couldn't leave her. I couldn't let her go. She's one of my best friends too, no matter our history. I don't want anything to happen."

Brittany was silent. She pulled Santana's arm until she stood then brought her to sit on her lap. She held her and let her relax into her.

"Britt, she wasn't much older than us. It could happen to any of us. I couldn't lose you B. I just wish I could freeze everything and hold on. I'm hurting now, but I wouldn't have to lose anyone else."

"Baby I know. I know I'm not the smartest person, but I did lose Grammy Pierce a couple years ago. I'm not going to tell you it gets easier because it doesn't, but you learn to deal, slowly but surely. Lord Tubbington helped me through it. I can do that for you if you let me."

"You sure?"

"As sure as I love you."

"I love you too."

"Ok I need to get back to study hall and my guess is you need to get to your class too." Brittany stood up picking Santana up making her smile and hold onto Brittany's neck tightly.

Santana made her way to class. She tried to focus on her studies, but she couldn't. She made her way through the halls in typical Satan fashion, dealing the only way she knew how. She insulted people and intimidated everyone in her way.

Finally it was time for after school Glee practice. Antonia showed up and as soon as she walked through the door was greeted and hugged tightly by Quinn who whispered her respects in her ear. Antonia just kissed her cheek and held her hand all the way to her seat. She passed a glance over to Santana who reached out for her hand.

"Mr. Schue"

"Yes Santana?"

"A friend of mine, Antonia's sister, passed away recently and we are all dealing with the loss. If I could I would like to ask Antonia to do something with me to honor her."

"I don't know if I can, Santana."

Quinn leaned over and whispered in her ear as Santana put her hands out for her to take.

"Your sister's memory was of us the way we used to be. The beginning of our performing careers started when we were little in your garage. Let's be that again. It's me and you in the garage again, no one else. Let's give it a go again, for Adriana?"

"Ok" Antonia got her phone out and text a couple people from her crew telling them to come in. She still couldn't dance on her own. The song was decided upon.

_"There's always that one person that will always have your heart, you never see it coming cause your blinded from the start, know that your that one for me its clear for everyone to see ohh baby"_ Antonia started. She was standing still looking to Santana. Santana started in with Alicia Keys lyrics smiling at all the memories that came back to her.

"_I don't know about yall but I know about us, and uh its the only way we know how to rock. I don't know about yall but I know about us and uh its the only way we know how to rock."_

Antonia started jookin slowly. She hit an L step, spun and began gliding over to Santana as she sang.

_"Do you remember girl, I was the one who gave you your first kiss, cause I remember girl I was the one who said put your lips like this..."_ Antonia put her finger on Santana's lips and then started gliding away. She sang and danced with Santana and away from her. The rest of the Glee club even got in on the chorus. Toni had pulled Mike down to dance and her crew members even got in. Brittany danced but everyone could tell she wasn't putting her heart into it. They finished and for the first time Santana saw a glimpse of the old Antonia. Santana pulled her into a hug whispering in her ear.

"This is why she didn't want you to give it up. This glow. This light you can bring into the world."

"Thank you, so much."

Brittany interlaced her fingers with Santana's whenever she let go of Toni. Toni could see how jealous she was and although she found it humorous she knew that wasn't how this needed to be.

The Glee club finished practice and everyone was talking. Antonia had felt Brittany's eyes boring a hole into her. She rose up and walked over to the blonde.

"Brittany, can I talk to you?" The blonde just looked at her and stood up. She leaned down and kissed Santana's cheek before following the girl into the hall.

"Brittany, you know that song didn't mean anything right?"

"Could have fooled someone." Brittany mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Ok maybe it did. Maybe its how me and Santana are. We will always be connected. I'm sure you'll never forget your first either, but it didn't mean anything to the point we want each other. It means we won't lose each other as friends. Brittany that girl loves you with all she has."

"I love her too."

"just so you know, she is as afraid of losing you as you are afraid of losing her." Brittany just sighed at this.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good. My family called while Santana was in school today and I'll have to get back soon. Please whatever you do don't let anything happen to her. Take it seriously when I say treat every moment with someone like it could be your last. Life is too short to hold on to petty arguments or to even get jealous. I can tell you make her so happy and that means the world to me as her friend, so thank you."

"I'd do anything for her. I'll take care of her."

"Good and that gig I was telling you about? I still want you to come if you're up for it. It's in a couple months."

"Of course." Brittany smiled. Antonia reached out to hug the blonde and Brittany embraced her tightly. "Antonia?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm definitely not the smartest person, so thank you."

"For?"

"You've helped me understand more about Santana than I ever would have figured out alone. She's so complicated, Lord Tubbington cant even help."

Antonia just gave her a confused look and laughed walking back into the room with her.

Just two short days later Antonia and her crew were packing up and getting ready to leave. The whole Glee club was at the hotel to tell them bye.

"Ok so you're coming to see me in a couple weeks?"

"Yeah, I think I need to visit Adriana and tell her bye myself."

"Of course. I was graveside all day before I came here and I've been waiting to get back so I could visit." Antonia turned to Brittany. "Now, will you be accompanying Santana?"

"Probably" Brittany said wrapping her arms around Santana lovingly.

"Ok good. Yall are more than welcome to stay with me. No getting a hotel room. Britt I'll be looking forward to seeing you again then and at the video set."

Antonia hugged all the glee members making sure to get Mike's number incase they ever went out Mike could go dancing with them. She even promised to hook Rachel up with a friend she knew that was now in Broadway to help her out.

She hugged Quinn tightly and promised to stay in touch. Last but far from least, she hugged Santana tightly not wanting to let go.

"Thank you for everything Santana. I think Adriana knew what she was doing. I needed this to help."

"As did I T, as did I."

"Love you San."

"Love you too"

Antonia got in her Phantom with Chelsea and pulled away slowly trying not to cry. She would miss Santana but she knew things would never be as distant again.

A week. A week was all it took to turn Santana's life upside down, to bring her past crashing into her present.

Everyone walked away not taking for granted how short life was. How important it was to follow your dreams. They all now had a better understanding of the girl they dubbed Satan. They understood she bullied to keep from being bullied. She lashed out in protection. They learned how long she had struggled to be herself, but most of all they learned of great of a person she really was underneath the tough exterior. They learned to not judge without knowing a past. All with one person they learned many life lessons they would need in the future while making a new friend along the way.

A/N 2: The songs are: Everything, All at Once by Correatown (of course Ashlye's song), One Sweet Day by Mariah Carey & Boyz II Men, & My Boo by Usher ft. Alicia Keys


End file.
